La Carta Flecha
by Lapson
Summary: Una historia corta que narra como Sakura y Shaoran capturan la carta Flecha, con algunos cambios: mas acción, más suspenso y más S+S para condimentar las cosas. Si les gusta, puede ser que continue con las otras cartas que no aparecieron en la serie ~_


La Carta Flecha

                -¡Jump! -gritó Sakura mientras activaba la carta e instantáneamente dos pares de alas brotaron de sus zapatos, permitiéndole dar un gigantesco salto. Sólo así pudo esquivar la lluvia de flechas que se clavó en el suelo, precisamente en el lugar en que se encontraba segundos antes.

                -¡Cuidado! -gritó Li mientras se encaramaba a uno de los árboles del parque pingüino- ¡Es la carta Flecha!

                -Maldición mocoso -se quejó Kero, posado en el hombro de Tomoyo-. ¡Siempre me quitas las palabras de la boca!.

                -¿La carta Flecha? -preguntó Sakura, mientras se posaba suavemente en lo alto del rey pingüino-. ¿Y que tiene de especial esta carta?

                -Ohh, es una carta muy especial... -exclamó Kero, feliz de poder demostrar sus conocimientos-. Debes tener mucho cuidado, ya que cualquier flecha disparada por ella tiene la capacidad de atravesar casi cualquier cosa conocida... ahh, y otra cosa más...

                -¡Está volviendo a atacar! -gritó Li, interrumpiéndolo, al ver que la carta extendía nuevamente su arco. Luego se dirigió a Sakura-. ¡Usa la carta escudo! Es lo único que puede detener las flechas.

                -Si -comprendió Sakura inmediatamente y activó la carta apropiada- ¡Shield!

                Una esfera de fuerza azulada envolvió rápidamente el lugar en que se encontraba, desviando la lluvia de flechas que la atacó.

                -¡Muy bien, Sakura! -exclamó Kero, súbitamente alegre. Entonces se dio cuenta que se lo debía a la sugerencia de Li-. Pero yo te iba a decir que hicieras lo mismo...

                La forma verdadera de la carta Clow, una muchacha de pelo largo armada con un arco, se puso súbitamente seria y dejó de prestar atención a Sakura, protegida por el escudo.

                -¡Shaoran! -gritó Meiling, que se encontraba observando la escena junto a Tomoyo-. ¡Ten cuidado, parece que ahora planea atacarte a ti!

                Pero Li ya se había dado cuenta que la carta pensaba comenzar a atacarlo y había dado un salto hacia ella, derribándola de una patada antes de que pudiera lanzar sus proyectiles. Ambos cayeron al suelo.

                -¡Ahora Kinomoto! -gritó Li, viendo a la carta indefensa, tirada en la tierra junto a él.

                -Si -dijo Sakura comprendiendo, mientras bajaba del tobogán del Rey Pingüino. En unos momentos se encontró junto a la carta y comenzó a lanzar el conjuro para sellarla-. ¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces...!

                Pero en esos instantes la carta se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y comenzó a brillar de una manera extraña, cambiando la expresión de su rostro. En un segundo se transformó en una enorme flecha que se impulsó rápidamente lejos de alli, a una velocidad increible.

                -Se ha ido por aqui -dijo Tomoyo, bajando la cámara con la que momentos antes había grabado toda la acción-. Pasó entre Meiling y yo...

                -¡Debo detenerla! -exclamó Li, sacando una de sus cartas Clow-. ¡Dash! -gritó activando la carta carrera, y desapareció casi instantáneamente por el lugar que había señalado Tomoyo.

                -¡No te quedes ahi Sakura! -se quejó Kero, al ver que esta no había reaccionado todavía-. ¡El mocoso va a quedarse con la carta si tu no la alcanzas también!

                -Ehh... si -dijo Sakura, un tanto despistada, mientras consideraba sus opciones-. ¡Fly!

                Tomoyo volvió a enfocar su cámara y captó en video como un par de alas brotaba esta vez del báculo de Sakura, permitiéndole volar sobre él. Cuando pasó junto a ella, dirigiéndose a la persecución de la carta, Sakura saludó a la cámara agitando su mano.

                -¡Buena suerte Sakura! -exclamó alegremente Tomoyo, feliz por haber obtenido una toma tan buena.

                -¡Ten cuidado con la carta! -gritó también Kero, recordando algo-. ¡Se me olvidó decirte algo importante acerca de ella! -agregó al final, pero sin resultado, ya que Sakura se había alejado a toda velocidad.

                -No te preocupes -dijo Meiling confiada, dirigiéndose a Kero-. Mi querido Shaoran no tendrá problemas para vencerla...

                -Eso espero... -respondió este, pensativo.

                Tomoyo se rió brevemente y volvió a bajar la cámara. -Bueno, ¿Qué estamos esperando?

                -¿Vas a seguirlos Daidouji? -preguntó un tanto extrañada Meiling.

                -¡Por supuesto! -sonrió esta, comenzando a cruzar los árboles-. Ya saben que no podría perderme las increíbles hazañas de Sakura...

                -¡Vamos entonces Tomoyo! -exclamó Kero señalando hacia adelante-. Además debo advertirle algo muy importante a Sakura...

                -¡Ehh! -se quejó Meiling, haciéndoles señas, pues se había quedado sola atrás-. ¡Entonces yo también iré! ¡¡Esperenme!!

                -¿Sientes la presencia, Li? -preguntó Sakura, mirando confundida a su alrededor.

                -Si, pero muy débil -respondió este, susurrando. Se encontraba unos pasos más adelante que Sakura, con sus ojos cerrados debido a la concentración-. Me parece que se está escondiendo en la obscuridad del bosque...

                Sakura miró a su alrededor. Habían abandonado hace mucho rato el parque pingüino, y ahora se encontraban totalmente rodeados por enormes árboles. Se encontraban cerca del lugar en que habían capturado las cartas del Espejo y de la Ilusión, un lugar en que las presencias de las cartas se confundían con muchas otras desconocidas...

                Un escalofrío recorrió a Sakura. En su fijación por perseguir a la carta Flecha no se había dado cuenta del lugar al que habían llegado... si tan sólo el bosque no estuviera tan obscuro... y si tan sólo no tuviera tanto miedo a los fantasmas...

                -Li... este lugar me da mucho miedo... -dijo lastimosamente Sakura, quejandose mientras un par de cascadas caía de sus ojos.

                -¿Que? -respodió este sorprendido, mientras rompía su concentración y se daba vuelta-. ¿A que te refieres con eso? ¿Tienes miedo de la carta Clow?

                -Noo -respondió Sakura, señalando a los árboles-. Las cartas no me dan miedo... ¡Pero si los fantasmas! ¡Y mucho!

                -Bahh... -replicó Li-. No debes preocuparte por estas presencias... lo importante es localizar a la carta Flecha... recuerda que llorar no sirve para nada.

                -Tienes razón -dijo Sakura, sorbiendo sus lagrimas-. Debo pensar en una manera de localizarla... ¡Ya se! ¡Uaré la carta Luz para iluminar el bosque! -Y diciendo esto sacó la carta de su estuche.

                -¡No! -la detuvo Li, inquieto-. Siente las presencias...

                Sakura se concentró en el bosque y nuevamente se vio invadida por el miedo. Ahora las presencias se agitaban amenazadoramente, como si se prestaran a atacar.

                -No debes molestar a los espiritus -aclaró Li, tomando el brazo con el que Sakura sostenía la carta Luz en lo alto-. Será mejor que no uses ese tipo de magia en este lugar.

                Sakura movió su cabeza afirmativamente y miró la mano de Li, que todavía afirmaba su brazo. Este se sonrojó rápidamente y la soltó, volviendo a darse vuelta.

                -Estee... -dijo Li apresuradamente-. Mejor será que hagamos lo siguiente: Yo activaré el tablero, que señalará la ubicación de la carta Clow. Mientras tanto tú estarás preparada con la carta viento, activandola en el momento en que comienze a escapar, deteniendola.

                -¡Que buen plan, Li! -dijo Sakura sonriendo-. Ojalá a mi se me ocurrieran ideas tan buenas como aquella...

                -¿Lista? -preguntó Li, sonrojandose nuevamente. Después sacudió su cara y activó su tablero.

                Un fino rayo de luz plateada cruzó el bosque, partiendo desde el antiguo tablero chino. Se detuvo entre unos matorrales, indicando el escondite de una figura misteriosa. La carta se elevó por los aires nuevamente, intentando escapar.

                -¡Ahora!

                -Si -dijo Sakura, sacando una de sus cartas-. ¡Windy! ¡¡Conviertete en cadenas de justicia!!

                De inmediato, una ráfaga de viento blanco brotó de la carta, como si se tratara de largos brazos. Estos se dirigieron a la carta, que lejos de verse asustada, parecía sonreir ante la perspectiva de encontrarse con el poder del viento.

                -¡Cuidado, Sakura! -se escuchó la voz de Kero, gritando a lo lejos-. ¡Cubrete!

                -¿Eh? -Sakura pareció momentaneamente confundida, ya que casi todas las cartas eran rápidamente controladas por la carta del viento, y no esperaba que la carta Flecha fuera la excepción. Sin embargo, el viento se detuvo un momento antes de atraparla, y en vez de apresarla formó una especie de esfera a su alrededor.

                -¡Cuidado! -gritó Li, comprendiendo rápidamente lo que quería decir el grito de Kero a lo lejos-. ¡Esta no es una carta cualquiera! ¡Es una carta especial! ¡Cubrete!

                -¿Que? -dijo Sakura, que al parecer había quedado demasiado sorprendida por la reacción de la carta. En instantes una gran ráfaga de aire los sacudió, proveniente de Flecha, que flotaba por sobre sus cabezas, seguida por una lluvia de filosas flechas, mucho más rápidas que aquellas con las que había atacado antes. Estas se dirigieron directamente a Sakura, que sólo pudo prepararse asustada para el impacto.

                -¡No! -gritó Li, que se había dado cuenta del peligro que corría la Card Captor y de lo que seguramente sucedería. Esperó que aun no fuera demasiado tarde y se lanzó con el mayor impulso que podía darse en su dirección, derribandola en cuestión de segundos. Las flechas se clavaron inertes en el suelo, en el preciso lugar que ocupaba momentos antes el cuerpo de Sakura.

                -¡Li! -exclamó Sakura, totalmente impactada-. ¡Acabas de arriesgar tu vida para salvarme!.

                Este sólo puro mirarla molesto por unos instantes, como enojado por lo que había hecho. Luego se dio cuenta de la posición que ocupaba, tendido horizontalmente sobre ella, y se sonrojó, desviando la mirada. Entonces se puso de pie.

                -¿Estás bien? -le preguntó a la muchacha, mientras le tendía una mano para ayudar a levantarla-. ¿No te ha ocurrido nada malo?

                Sakura lo contempló por unos momentos, y luego aceptó su mano, parándose.

                -Si, muchas gracias -respondió.

                -Entonces debemos seguir adelante, la carta ha vuelto a escapar usando el poder del viento.

                -¿A que te refieres? ¿Como puede ser posible que la carta haya obtenido ese poder?

                -Es muy simple -respondió Li, dandose vuelta para que Sakura no se diera cuenta del tono rojo de su cara-. La flecha es una carta especial, y su poder debe estar íntimamente ligado con el poder de la carta Viento... por lo tanto es inútil intentar usarla contra ella... debemos intentar otro método. Eso es lo que el peluche debe haber querido decirte, lo que era importante acerca de la carta.

                -Ya veo -asintió Sakura-. Ah, y Li...

                -¿Si? ¿Que quieres?

                -Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado recién... prometo ser más cuidadosa de ahora en adelante.

                -No hay de que -dijo Li después de guardar silencio un rato.

                -¡Por allá! ¡Se encuentra cerca del lago! -gritó Sakura, montada sobre su báculo usando la carta vuelo, dirigiéndose a un lugar entre los árboles que poblaban el bosque más abajo.

                -¡Si! -respondió Shaoran, que nuevamente aprovechaba la carta Carrera. En unos segundos recorrió una gran distancia, llegando al borde del lago de Tomoeda. En el centro del Lago, flotando unos metros por sobre la superficie del agua, descansaba la carta Flecha.

                Sakura llegó un poco después junto a Li, bajando del báculo.

                -¿Tienes alguna idea de como podemos capturarla, Li? -preguntó al muchacho que se encontraba junto a ella.

                -Si, tengo un plan. -dijo Shaoran extrayendo una de sus cartas de su bolsillo-. Si puedes lograr que la carta descienda hasta hasta el nivel del agua, yo puedo usar la carta Congelante para inmovilizarla...

                -¡Es un muy buen plan! -exclamó Sakura, felicitándolo-. Bien, entonces lo intentaré.

                Mientras Li se preparaba para actuar la Card Captor consideró sus posibilidades...

                -¿Que carta puedo usar? -pensó, intentando cumplir su cometido-. No la carta Movimiento, que sólo funciona con objetos pequeños. Ni la carta Sombra, ya que todo está obscuro. Tampoco las cartas de Pelea o Poder, ya que la carta se encuentra fuera de mi alcance... Como es una carta especial son inútiles Fuego y Agua... ¡Ya sé! -sonrió-. ¡Usaré la carta bosque, aprovechando los árboles que se encuentran en la orilla del lago...

                Y, sacando la carta adecuada, se preparó para usar su magia, en el preciso instante en que Tomoyo, Kero y Meiling llegaban al final del obscuro bosque, encontrándose a lo lejos con ellos.

                -¡Si, tu puedes, Sakura! -exclamó Tomoyo volviendo a enfocar la cámara rápidamente, esperando no perderse nada de la acción.

                -¡No te quedes atrás Shaoran! -gritó a su vez Meiling, igualmente emocionada.

                -¡Ayudame a derribar mi objetivo! -dijo Sakura, más decidida gracias al apoyo de sus amigos -¡¡Wood!!

                Apenas hubo activado la carta, el árbol junto al que se encontraba se entendió hacia el cielo, aumentando considerablemente su longitud, hasta que formando un arco descendió sobre la carta Flecha, que cayó hacia el centro del Lago.

                -¡Muy bien hecho! -aprobó Li, cumpliendo con su parte del plan-. Ahora me toca a mi... ¡Permíteme congelar a mi oponente!¡¡Freeze!!

                Partiendo desde la orilla en que se encontraban una gruesa capa de hielo cubrió la superficie del Lago, apresando completamente la mitad inferior de la figura de la carta Flecha, que intentaba infructuosamente liberarse.

                -¡Ahora, Sakura! -exclamó Kero, todavía posado en el hombro de Tomoyo -¡Es tu oportunidad para sellarla!.

                La Card Captor hizo un gesto afirmativo y comenzó a correr por la congelada superficie del Lago. Li corrió tras ella.

                -¿Eh? -preguntó Sakura dándose vuelta-. ¿Porque me sigues Li?

                -Es sólo que... -comenzó a responder este, dubitativo-. Es que puede ser peligroso...

                Sakura le dio una sonrisa afectuosa.

                -Gracias por preocuparte por mi -dijo feliz.

                -No es por eso... -respondió nuevamente Li, torciendo el gesto y desviando la mirada-. Es sólo que asi estaré seguro de que la carta no escapará...

                -Bueno, gracias de todos modos -volvió a sonreír Sakura y juntos siguieron adelante, hasta llegar junto a Flecha, que parecía al borde de la desesperación.

                -Bien, voy a acercarme a ella para sellarla -dijo Sakura, decidida, pero sin darse cuenta que la carta nuevamente brillaba y tensaba el arco apuntando hacia el cielo.

                -¡No! -exclamó Li, retrocediendo, mientras afirmaba la mano de Sakura, de modo que esta también lo hiciera-. ¡Va a intentar algo!

                Efectivamente la carta había vuelto a preparar su ataque, disparando un sólo proyectil, directamente al cielo encima de ella. Pero esta flecha no era común y corriente, pues inmediatamente se dividió en decenas y decenas de otras flechas, que descendieron como una lluvia por todo el lago congelado.

                -¡No puede ser! –exclamó Tomoyo  desde la orilla, asustada.

                Afortunadamente, Sakura alcanzó a activar la carta Escudo, que los envolvió con su brillo azul a ella y a Li, protegiéndolos de las flechas.

                -¡Bien hecho, Sakura! –la animó Kero, junto a Tomoyo, emocionado-. ¡Has podido neutralizar su ataque!

                -No lo creo –dijo Li rápidamente-. No era un ataque directo, si lo hubiera sido nos hubiera disparado a nosotros.

                -¿Entonces que fue Li? –preguntó Sakura asustada.

                -Creo que... –comenzó a responder este, pero un enorme barullo lo interrumpió. Enormes grietas en el hielo se formaron entre las cientos de flechas que habían caido por todo su alrededor.

                -¡Cuidado! –gritó Li, volviendo a tomar la mano de Sakura. Esta vez el hielo explotó en cientos de bloques, y en el que estaban parados comenzó a ladearse por el impacto. Ya la mitad se encontraba sumergido en la fría agua, y ambos comenzaron a deslizarse hacia esta. Sin embargo, Li había tenido tiempo de agarrar el borde superior del bloque de hielo, y como tenía firmemente sujeta la mano de Sakura ambos quedaron colgando precariamente.

                Mientras tanto, liberada gracias a esta estragema de su prisión, Arrow volvió a elevarse unos cuantos metros sobre el nivel del agua.

                -Li, escucho que se prepara para disparar nuevamente, por favor déjame ir.

                -¿Qué? ¡No puedo hacer eso!

                -Pero si no lo haces ambos seremos un blanco fácil para ella... por favor, no te arriesgues por mi.

                -No te dejaré ir... creo que tengo una idea... ¿puedes activar una carta con tu unica mano libre?

                -Eso, creo, pero no puedo ver, estoy colgando de espaldas a la carta.

                -Entonces cuando te lo indique, activa la carta Espejo.

                -Muy bien, asi lo haré...

                Arrow, inconsciente de su error, volvió a tensar su cuerda y un nuevo proyectil surcó el aire, directamente hacia Li, que afirmaba tanto el borde superior del bloque semisumergido de hielo como la mano de Sakura. Pero, gracias a un oportuno grito de alerta de Li, Sakura activó la carta Espejo, devolviendo la saeta de la Carta Clow. Esta cayó derrotada al agua, donde momentos más tarde, y ayudada por la carta Flote, Sakura la selló definitivamente.

                -Vaya –suspiró Tomoyo aliviada, y bajando ya su cámara-. Esta carta les dio muchos problemas ¿no Sakura?

                -Si, por un momento pensé que no lograríamos capturarla.

                -Hiciste un trabajo excelente Shaoran –acotó Meiling abrazándolo impulsivamente, aunque luego lo soltó con cara preocupada-. Pero dime, ¿por qué no soltaste a Kinomoto cuando la carta te disparó? Es decir, ella se hubiera empapado, pero fue muy arriesgado lo que hiciste.

                -Ehh... –Li subió su mirada, algo avergonzado.

                -Es cierto Li –dijo Sakura-. Hoy te arriesgaste bastante para salvarme en muchas ocaciones, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

                -Eso no lo sabía –se sorprendió Meiling enfadada-. ¿Es eso verdad Shaoran?

                Li sintió que se encontraba en un aprieto.

                -¿Qué porque lo hice? Eh, bueno, es obvio... lo hice porque... ¿es que acaso has olvidado que sólo tú puedes sellar las cartas clow con tu báculo? Por eso me resultó más conveniente, eso, si, fue puro egoísmo...

                -Bueno, de todas formas, muchas gracias por todo.

                -Ah, sí, sí, de nada.

                Sin saber muy bien porque, Li comenzó a correr en dirección a su casa, alejándose del grupo.

                -¡Espera Li! ¡No hemos decidido quien se quedará con la carta! Tú fuiste el que más se arriesgó y el que dio las ideas para capturarla!

                -¡Quédatela tú, yo ya tengo que ir para mi casa!

                -Arg, Shaoran, espérame –gritó Meiling confundida, y comenzando a correr en la misma dirección.

                -¡Adios! –gritó Sakura, despidiéndose a lo lejos, bastante feliz, aunque sin tener una idea muy clara de porqué.

-------------------------

Notaps:

Holaps!! Soy Lapson. Tal vez me recuerden de otros fanfics como "El ataque de las extrañas Cartas Flow" o "La otra mitad del mago Clow"... Hoy les he traido otro fanfic de CCS... se titula: "La carta Flecha"... este fanfic está basado en la primera pelicula de CCS, pelicula en cuya secuencia inicial capturaban la susodicha carta... Cuando conseguí esta película por primera vez, estaba muy ansioso por ver como la capturaban... recuerdo que fue una fría noche de invierno de 2002*... (Lapson entra en modo de Flashback, ya saben, la pantalla se pone borrosa y la escena cambia a blanco-y-negro)

                -Wow!! En la secuencia inicial atrapan a la carta Flecha!!! Increible!!! Una carta muy poderosa que nunca he visto antes!!! Debo prepararme para escenas de acción pura nunca vistas antes!!! Esto va a ser alucinante!!!!!

                (Ve como Sakura esquiva un par de flechitas, llega junto a la carta y la sella)

                -T_T... eso fue todoooo??!!

                (Cae en estado de Shock...)

Siii... esta fue mi verdadera historia... bastante traumatizante, lo se... pero debo contarla... es un incidente que me marcó profundamente dejando secuelas psicológicas que perduran hasta hoy en día... (a ver... ya van aproximadamente 2 días y medio desde aquel instante). En parte para ayudar a que a otra gente no le suceda esto, y en parte para ayudarme a mi mismo... he escrito este fanfic... Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado!!... comentarios? sugerencias? insultos? lapson2@yahoo.com es su dirección...

*: De hecho fue una calurosa tarde de verano, pero una fria noche de invierno suena más emocionante...

Notaps 2:

                Vaya, revisando mi carpeta me encontré con este prototipo de fanfic, sin terminar, pero con las notas anteriores ya preparadas. Así que decidí escribirle un final, y publicarlo... que lo aprovechen!


End file.
